tiffanyalvordfandomcom-20200214-history
Facts
On this page you will find general trivia facts about Tiffany. If you wish to read more about her background please visit the Tiffany Alvord page. __TOC__ Personal trivia * Tiffany has six brothers, all names starts with T''' (Travis, Tyler, Thomas, Todd, Trent and Tevin). * Tiffany has three cats, Tiger, Batgirl and Bunny. * Tiffany's favorite color is purple (previously blue). * Tiffany was home schooled at ConnectionsAcademy.com from 8th-12th grade. * Tiffany graduated from High School in 2010. * Tiffany loves strawberries, raspberries and blueberries. * Tiffany likes cookies. * Tiffany's favorite food is brownie batter, pizza and Mexican food. * Tiffany's favorite candy is plain M&M's, Kit Kats and Dove chocolate. * Tiffany's favorite fast food is Subway, Numero Uno, Pizza and El Polo Loco. * Tiffany's favorite drink is water. * Tiffany's hair is naturally straight. * Tiffany loves going to the beach. * Tiffany loves summer. * Tiffany loves snowboarding, especially in Utah. * Tiffany has a teddy bear named "Waterfall", but she calls him "'Waffle''".'' * Tiffany loves shopping (American Eagles, Forever 21, Delias). * Tiffany loves movie nights with her friends. * Tiffany loves staying up late and writing new songs. * Tiffany has been writing songs since she was 10 years old. * Tiffany has taken piano lessons. * Tiffany taught herself to play the guitar. * Tiffany has two guitars, an ibanez a200e and an ibanez ac30nt. *Tiffany hosted a StageIt for her 20th birthday. * Tiffany loves life and feels very blessed. * Tiffany looks up to Taylor Swift and met her in 2012. Tiffany meets Taylor Swift She also says that she wants to do a duet with her. Tiffany confirming that she wants to do a duet with Taylor Swift * Tiffany met Carly Rae Jepsen.Tiffany and Carly Rae Jepsen * She loves waffles and French toast. Tiffany about French toast Career, music and YouTube trivia * Tiffany's YouTube channel is TiffanyAlvord. * Tiffany's official web page is here. * Tiffany has another YouTube channel called TiffanyAlvordWorld. * Tiffany posted her first video on YouTube in May year 2008 when she was 15 years old. * Tiffany has over 1 000 000 subscribers. * Tiffany currently has '''155 videos '''posted on YouTube and '''34 videos are original songs (last updated on May 12, 2013). * Tiffany's fans are called Tiffanatics.Tiffany mentioning her Tiffanatics Tiffany being grateful for her fans, Tiffanatics * Tiffany's motto is "Always Sm:)e". * Tiffany has preformed at nine plays at her local theater. * Tiffany was a photo double for Sofia Vassilieva in the movie "My Sisters Keeper". * Tiffany is inspired by Taylor Swift, Shania Twain, Michael Bublé and more. * Tiffany met Taylor Swift in Cool Springs, TN in October 2011. * Tiffany's first "fan-funded" album "My Dream" is available for digital download in iTunes, Amazon, Google Music and Paypal. * Tiffany's physical CD of "My Dream". * Tiffany released an EP-album called "My Heart Is" on September 18, 2012 and it came in a physical CD for on November 18, 2012. * Tiffany wrote a song for her fans to celebrate her 1 000 000 subscribers called "This Is Just The Start". * Tiffany has two albums with cover songs called "I've Got It Covered" and "I've Got It Covered vol. 2". * Tiffany has several singles both covered and original songs. * She has done two covers with one of her best friends, Megan Nicole. "Who says" by Selena Gomez and "Safe and Sound" by Taylor Swift ft. The Civil Wars. Who Says music video, cover Safe and Sound music video, cover *Tiffany has cameos in several different music videos fro her friend, among those Megan Nicole's "Bea-utiful" and Jason Chen's "Burns". * Tiffany has twitter, facebook, keek and instagram. * Tiffany's '''fan '''mail address is: ::Tiffany Alvord, ::4515 Ocean View Blvd #200 ::L.A. Canada Flintridge, CA ::91011 USA Touring and traveling trivia * Tiffany has hiked to the top of Dome in Yosemite, twice. * Tiffany has been to Utah, New York, Connecticut, New Jersey, Hawaii, Georgia, Washington, Arizona, Texas, Florida, Oklahoma, Tennessee, Ohio, Michigan, Missouri, North Carolina, Virginia, Pennsylvania, Massachusetts and Illinois. * Tiffany has been to Toronto and Vancouver Canada. * Tiffany has preformed in China and Singapore. * Tiffany opened for Boys Avenue on their 2011 tour in February 2011. * Tiffany preformed at the very first Totally Tube concert in New York on May 22, 2012. * Tiffany preformed in Changsha, China on the "Day Day Up" TV Show with Jason Chen and Megan Nicole. They also did a live show in Shanghai. * Tiffany preformed at the very first YouTube sponsored "YouTube Stars" Concert in Singapore at the Hard Rock Coliseum, Resorts World, Sentosa on May 5th 2012 along with David Choi, Jason Chen, Joseph Vincent, Anna Fee, and CLO. Warner Music Singapore, Music & Movements, Blackberry and StarHub were also sponsors. * Tiffany preformed on New Years Eve, December 31, 2012 in Time Square in New York for Nivea. Tiffany about preforming on New Years Even * Tiffany is currently on a tour with Allstar Weekend. References Category:Tiffany Alvord